fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KGFD-TV
KGFD-TV is a CBS affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 11. KGFD is rebroadcasted on 18 translators throughout the Texas Panhandle, 7 translators throughout Eastern New Mexico, and 4 translators thoughout the Oklahoma Panhandle. It was unaffected by the 2015 US TV realignment. Syndicated programming on KGFD includes Dr. Phil, Inside Edition, Hot Bench, Breaking Bad, Jeopardy!, and Wheel of Fortune among others. History KGFD began in 1953 as a CBS affiliate under the KCVN-TV ''call letters. In 1957, the station's call letters were changed to the current ''KGFD-TV. In 1986, CBS Corporation bought KGFD and made it a CBS owned-and-operated station. In 2015, CBS sold a 50 percent stake of this station to Tribune Broadcasting. Website History KGFD-TV *1995-2003: 11onthespot.com *2003-2007: 11televisionforamarillo.com *2007-2010: cbs11amarillo.com *2010-Present: cbs11amarillotv.com KGFZ-TV *2012-January 2015: cbeebiesamarillo.com *January 2015-April 2015: cbeebies11amarillo.com *April 2015-Present:TactnAmarillo.com Newscast Titles *The News Eagle (1953-1959) *11 NewsReader (1959-1966) *The 11 NewsCenter (1966-1975) *11 NewsBeat (1975-1984) *News 11 (1984-1997) *CBS News 11 (1997-2005) *CBS 11 News (2005-present) Station Slogans *Looking Good Together on 11 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach for the Stars on 11 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on 11 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and 11 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and 11, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch on 11 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit on 11 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Turned to Amarillo, And the World (1986-1991) *11 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on 11 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for 11 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Your Live News Leader (1991-1997) *The Look of Amarillo is TV-11 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on TV-11 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *I am Channel 11 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You're on Channel 11 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Welcome Home to a CBS 11 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is CBS 11...Welcome Home (1997-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Coverage You Can Count On! (1997-present) *CBS 11, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Everybody's Watching CBS 11 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We Are CBS 11 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Only CBS 11, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS 11, KGFD Amarillo, A Tribune Broadcasting Station (2015-present) Programming Schedule Ownership History *1953-1986: CBS *1986-present: CBS Corporation (CBS Television Stations) *2014-present: Tribune Broadcasting Logos KGFD 1966.png|KGFD logo from 1966 KGFD 1970.png|KGFD logo from 1970-1974 KGFD 1976.png|KGFD logo from 1976 KGFD 1978 ID.png|KGFD logo from 1978 KGFD ID 1979.png|KGFD logo from 1979 KGFD 1981.png|KGFD logo from 1981 promoting CBS's Reach for the Stars campaign KGFD.png|KGFD Logo from 1982 promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign KGFD ID 1983.png|KGFD Logo from 1983 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch, You and CBS campaign KGFD ID 1984.png|KGFD logo from 1984; promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign KGFD ID 1985.png|KGFD logo from 1985 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch on CBS campaign KGFD ID 1986.png|KGFD logo from 1986; promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KGFD ID 1987.png|KGFD ID from 1987 promoting CBS's CBSpirit campaign KGFD-TV ID bumper 1988.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1988 taken from As the World Turns KGFD 1991.png|KGFD logo from 1991 promoting CBS's The Look of America campaign KGFD-TV.png|KGFD logo from 1992; promoting CBS's This is CBS campaign KGFD ID bumper 1992.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1992 taken from The Golden Palace KGFD ID bumper knots landing 1992.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1992 taken from Knots Landing KGFD-TV 1994 id.png|KGFD logo from 1994 promoting CBS's I am CBS People campaign KGFD 1994.png|KGFD variation logo from 1994 often used in Station ID Bugs KGFD 1995 ID.png|KGFD logo from 1995 promoting CBS's You're on CBS campaign KGFD a stranger to love promo 1996.png|KGFD Promo from 1996 KGFD ID bumper 1997.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1997 taken from a PBS program cherry-picked from KTXI KGFD 1998.png|KGFD logo from 1997 promoting CBS's The Address is CBS...Welcome Home campaign (Series 1) KGFD ID bumper 1999.png|KGFD ID bumper from 1999 taken from Walker, Texas Ranger KGFD McDonald's sponsor bumper May 2000.png|KGFD ID sponsor from 2000 from McDonald's KGFD ID bumper 2000.png|KGFD ID bumper from 2000 taken from Blue's Clues KGFD ID bumper 2001.png|KGFD ID bumper from 2001 taken from a promo for Nick Jr. on CBS KGFD 2002.png|KGFD logo from 2002; promoting CBS's It's All Here campaign KGFD ID varation 2002.png|KGFD ID varation from 2002 promoting CBS's It's All Here campaign KGFD ID 2005.png|KGFD logo from 2005 KGFD Logo1.png|KGFD logo from 2010-present KGFD CBS Cares.png|KGFD CBS Cares bumper from 2011 KGFD new.png|KGFD logo from 2015 that was never used, also the logo during the 1970s-mid 1990s News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Garry Branfield - News Director *Stewie Rice - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 11 Morning News" and "CBS 11 News at Noon" *Selena Brown - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 11 Morning News" and "CBS 11 News at Noon" *Henry Brickfield - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Ashley Olsen - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Bob Stewart - anchor; weekend evenings CBS 11 Super Weather Meteorologists *Mike Fields - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 11 Morning News" and "CBS 11 News at Noon" *Gary Davidson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Peter Bynes - meteorologist; weekend evenings CBS 11 Sportsdesk Team *Gary McDonald - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Mary Sprouse - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Mike Duffington - general assignment reporter *Steven Harrington - general assignment reporter *Jenny Stratford - general assignment reporter *Katie Ingram - general assignment reporter *Mary Sprouse - general assignment reporter *Barry Winston - general assignment reporter *Henry Hamilton - general assignment reporter *Lucy Smith - general assignment reporter *Joe Savage - general assignment reporter *Zack Burns - general assignment reporter *Courtney Kartland - general assignment reporter *John Griswold - general assignment reporter *Albert Shuckleford - general assignment reporter *Josh Campbell - general assignment reporter Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Former DuMont affiliates